L'alchimie des corps
by KusoIcry
Summary: Harry et Draco ont changé. Les autres se voient toujours de la même manière, mais entre eux c'est différent. Ils ont besoin d'aide, et ils sont la dernière bouée de secours de l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Si un jour quelqu'un leur avait dit qu'il tomberait désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre ils auraient ris à s'en tenir les côtes. C'est vrai, qui aurait pu s'imaginer que durant leur doublon d'années ils tomberaient amoureux ? Pas eux.

* * *

 _Ils ne bougeait pas, chacun à sa table, cherchant le regard de l'autre. La grande salle était bruyante, les premières années, heureux de pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard le font bien savoir en poussant des « oh » et des « wahw » à tout bout de champ._

* * *

Je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à le voir lui, sur le quai de gare. C'est quelque chose qui ne changera pas au moins, j'ai été heureux, de voir sa tête blonde parmi toutes les autres. J'ai souris, un vrai sourire depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne pensais pas que voir mon ennemi d'école pourrait me rendre si heureux.

* * *

 _Le garçon en question a sentit un regard posé sur lui, il s'est retourné.  
_ Potter, pourquoi ce sourire idiot sur ton visage ?  
 _Le garçon se tourne, mais il n'y a personne autre que lui et sa mère.  
_ Ce pourrait-il que tu souris à ma mère ? Il n'y a pas d'autres explication.

* * *

 _Retour à la grande salle, il n'y a plus un bruit, tout le monde attends, c'est le moment du choixpeau. Harry se tourne vers l'objet qui l'a envoyé chez Gryffondor, quelques années auparavant.  
_ Si je n'avais pas tant refusé d'aller chez les serpents, peut être que tout aurait été différent ?  
 _Harry glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux hirsutes comme à leur habitude. Il se demande constamment ce qu'il se serait passer s'il avait fait ci et non ça. Peut être que son parrain ne serait pas mort, peut être que Remus non plus, et Fred, Severus, Albus, toutes les personnes mortes pour que les autres puissent vivre normalement.  
_ Peut être qu'en allant chez les serpents, je serais devenus ami avec toi, Malfoy. Et peut être que tout aurait été différent, pour toi comme pour moi.  
 _Harry tourne la tête et cherche la chevelure blonde, reconnaissable entre toutes. Le garçon s'impatiente, un rictus naît sur son visage, provoquant un nouveau sourire chez le brun. Harry a toujours voulu croire que Malfoy était un garçon inexpressif, mais en y regardant de plus près, il se rend aujourd'hui compte que c'est faux._

* * *

 _Dans son coin, Malfoy soupire, il sent le regard du brun sur lui, il ne l'a pas lâché depuis leur arrivé ici. Il se demande pourquoi, le brun sait pourtant qu'il n'est pas un mangemort, il n'a donc pas besoin d'être surveillé. Ce questionnement lui donne mal à la tête, il maudit le brun de s'infiltrer ainsi dans ses pensées.  
_ _Malfoy tourne la tête et croise le regard émeraude de l'autre garçon, aucun des deux ne flanches, cherchant la lueur familière animer le regard de l'autre. Leurs regards ont changés, ils ont découvert une partie inconnue de l'autre durant la guerre, Harry respecte le blond et inversement. Ils savent que sans la participation de l'autre, ils seraient mort respectivement._

* * *

« Tu comptes le regarder encore longtemps ? » _La voix d'Hermione coupe le contact, Harry lâche le regard du blond pour donner à nouveau un semblant d'attention à ce que dit la jeune fille. Harry soupire, ce n'est pas qu'il ne supporte plus ses amis, mais ils ne l'ont pas lâché depuis la grande bataille. Il étouffe, il a besoin d'être seul par moment, mais ça, personne ne l'a compris. Il enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules et pose ses mains sur ses oreilles, il a besoin d'être seul, qu'on le lâche un peu._

* * *

 _Derrière lui, le blond s'inquiète. Que peut bien faire le sauveur dans cette position ? Il paraît, vulnérable. La guerre l'a changé, il s'en est rendu compte. Le brun n'a pas écouté le blablatage d'Hermione. Il n'a pas ris depuis le début, il fait juste acte de présence. Il l'aidera, le blond se l'est promis. Un professeur se lève et se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors, il le voit emmener l'autre garçon loin d'ici, il hausse les épaules, après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que le brun se fait remarquer.  
_ Qu'as tu encore fait Potter. Comment se fait-il qu'on te remarque encore parmi tous les autres.

* * *

 _Le professeur sort le brun de la grande salle avant que celui-ci ne craque. Harry se laisse tomber contre le mur du couloir et ramène ses jambes contre son torse. Son souffle se hache, il craque.  
_ « Calmez vous, il n'y a plus personne, ça va aller. » _La voix du professeur se veut rassurante, mais il a aussi peur qu'Harry. C'est sa première année, et c'est la première fois qu'il assiste à une crise de ce genre.  
_ _Le garçon ferme les yeux, essayant de rester maître de sa respiration. Il sent les larmes couler sur ses joues mais il s'en moque, ses poumons le brûlent, il a mal.  
_ _Malfoy, il aimerait voir Malfoy Il se trouve ridicule, demander son ennemi pour aller mieux.  
_ Je m'en moque d'être ridicule, j'ai besoin de lui. Il est le seul à ne pas m'avoir regardé différemment.  
 _Potter se redresse et essaie de se relever, le professeur l'aide. Il tient debout, il va pouvoir y retourner.  
_ « Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ? Vous ne voulez pas rester ici ? »  
« Je peux y retourner, je vais mieux. »

* * *

 _La porte de la salle s'ouvre, le blond ne se retourne pas. Il s'en moque, il préfère accueillir le nouveau Serpentard.  
_ Je pense qu'il ferra un bon Serpentard, un bon Serpentard, si on peut dire ça.  
 _Malfoy sourit, le gamin le respecte. Il s'était dit qu'avec la fin de la guerre ses serpents ne le respecteraient plus, mais non. Ils le respectent toujours, et cela lui plaît. Cela lui plaît même plus que d'être craint.  
_ Tiens, le professeur.  
 _Le blond regarde le professeur se dépêcher de retourner à sa place. En y regardant bien, le professeur tremble, il n'est pas revenu s'asseoir, il est venu chercher Mcgo. Elle marche rapidement au travers de la grande salle avant d'en sortir. Malfoy s'inquiète, Potter n'est pas revenu, il doit avoir un problème.  
_ « Eh Malfoy, t'as vu passer un fantôme ? » _Ron Weasley.  
_ « Et toi Weasley, t'es passé sous le bureau pour être préfet ? »  
 _Le rouquin sert les dents et tourne la tête. Malfoy sourit, fière de lui. Il se sent puissant face à cet être insignifiant. La guerre n'a en rien changé son aversion pour cette famille. Il a été élevé avec cette haine, et même s'il essaie il n'y arrive pas, il les détestes. Eux, leurs rousseurs et leurs manque de fierté._

* * *

 _Mcgo est arrivée et s'est tournée vers le professeur.  
_ « Aller chercher l'infirmière s'il vous plaît, dites lui qu'il s'agit de monsieur Potter, et qu'elle fasse vite. »  
 _Mcgo s'est retourné vers Harry et l'a regardé, comment un garçon si fort peut-il être devenu comme ça ? Elle le regarde tristement et s'assoit au sol, à côté de lui.  
_ « Monsieur Potter, calmez vous. » _Sa voix prend un ton maternel, elle dépose doucement une main sur l'épaule du garçon pour ne pas lui faire peur.  
_ _Madame Pomfresh arriva rapidement et donna une potion au garçon qui l'endormit, ils l'emmènent ensuite à sa chambre. Une chambre à part ou il pourrait être seul, recommandation de Sainte Mangouste, une chambre sécurisée par plusieurs sort, la magie de Potter étant trop instable durant ses crises ou durant son sommeil.  
_ _Les deux professeurs sont repartis avec l'infirmière, laissant Harry seul dans sa chambre, bercé par un sommeil sans rêve._

* * *

 _Malfoy s'étire, il s'ennuie. Les premières années de sa maison son bruyants, mais il les laisse faire pour ce soir, c'est leur soirée. Il les corrigera une prochaine fois. Bien correctement.  
_ _Il se tourne à nouveaux vers la table des Gryffondors, le brun n'est pas revenu. Par merlin que fait-il encore, un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, ceux-ci ne sont toujours pas revenus.  
_ Potter ce serait-il attiré des ennuis dès le premier jour ?  
 _Le blond frissonne, il sent que quelqu'un derrière lui l'observe. Demi tour.  
_ Oh, Granger. Qu'est ce qu'elle a à me regarder ainsi ?  
 _La jeune fille en question observe Malfoy, elle le détaille, essayant de voir son âme à nue. Elle lui sourit, et fait un signe de tête en direction de la grande porte. Malfoy fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou Gryffondor veut en venir. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Malfoy sert les dents, comment peut elle lever les yeux au ciel face à lui. Il serre les dents, elle prend trop de confiance, cela l'agace. La cérémonie étant finie, plus rien ne le retient ici. Il se lève, le regard droit, le menton fière et sort de la pièce, bientôt suivi par Hermione.  
_ « Draco attends s'il te plaît. »  
 _Le dit Draco ne s'arrête pas mais ralentit pour que la jeune fille puisse le rattraper, celle-ci peste mais le rattrape.  
_ « C'était quoi tout à l'heure dans la grande salle? »  
 _Il se fige sur place, la brune ne s'y attendant pas le percute. Malfoy sert les dents pour ne pas s'énerver, il a promis à sa mère de faire des efforts cette année.  
_ « Il n'y a rien eut. » _La voix de Draco se fait sans appelle. Il rompt la discussion et se dirige vers sa chambre de préfet._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _Harry se leva de bonne heure et de bonne humeur, il se prépara et rejoint ses amis dans la salle commune. Il trouva Hermione assise sur les genoux de Ron, en train de se bécoter. Cette vue lui fit détourner le regard, il repensa à Ginny. Il s'est mal comporté avec elle, il faudra qu'il s'en excuse un jour, mais pas pour le moment, il n'en a pas le courage._

« Harry ! » _La brune remarqua la présence de son ami et se leva pour aller l'accueillir._ « Tu te sens mieux ? »

Je ne serai pas la si je n'allais pas mieux. Dans ma chambre en solitaire ou à l'infirmerie accompagné de Pomfresh.

« Je vais mieux. Mais ne parlons pas de moi. » _Le ton d'Harry fut doux, il n'aime pas être désagréable avec elle, elle ne lui a rien fait. Bien au contraire, elle fait tout pour l'aider, elle en fait trop même. Beaucoup trop, elle est aussi étouffante que madame Weasley par moment, mais il ne lui en veut pas, il est son meilleur ami, alors c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui._

« Allons déjeuner. » _Les deux garçons suivirent la jeune fille dans les couloirs, Harry traînant des pieds, Ron marchant gaiement en direction du festin qui s'offrirait bientôt à lui._

* * *

 _Le blond est tombé du lit ce matin, c'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il prend son petit déjeuner, maudissant les deuxièmes années venus le déranger pour cette affaire complètement puérile. Il déjeunait calmement lorsqu'il sentit sa présence, d'un coup d'œil, il vit le brun marcher vers sa table, en retrait, comme il l'a déjà remarqué hier._

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta foutue caboche Potter.

 _Malfoy regarde attentivement chaque mouvement du brun, il ne ressemble pas au Potter qu'il a connu avant la grande guerre. Il a maigrit, ses yeux sont cernés, son visage est fatigué, ses traits sont tirés. Cette vue lui fait mal au cœur. Le sauveur à sauvé le monde des sorciers, mais quand on voit ce que cela lui a coûté. Malfoy a apprit par sa mère qu'il a passé quelques semaines à Sainte Mangouste. Il s'y est rendu une fois, le brun dormait, il a donc laissé au brun la chose qui comptait pour lui le plus à l'époque. Un médaillon. Qu'en a t-il fait ? Il n'en sait rien. Sait-il qu'il vient du blond ? Peut être. Malfoy n'est sur de rien lorsque ça concerne le beau brun, mais il sait qu'il l'a gardé. Le Harry qu'il a connu n'aurait jamais jeté quoique ce soit, encore moins un cadeau._

 _Un coup de baguette, le blond regarde l'heure, il doit se rendre à son premier cours en commun avec les Gryffondors, de quoi bien commencer sa journée._

* * *

 _Voyant Malfoy quitter la grande salle, Harry a regardé l'heure, il doit se rendre à son cours._

« Je sors. On se rejoint pour le cours. » _Harry se lève et salue ses amis avant de sortir. Il sourit aux quelques personne qu'il connaît, aide une première année à trouver sa salle de cours et se dirige enfin vers la salle de potion. Vers la salle de Severus. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus, Harry le regrette. C'était un bon professeur, il le sait, mais son caractère l'a toujours insupporté. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un homme, un homme blessé et amoureux qui voyait en Harry l'image de l'homme qui lui a volé le seul et unique grand amour de sa vie._

Que fait Malfoy seul ?

 _Le brun s'est approché du blond, le saluant,_ « Bonjour Malfoy, que fais tu la ? ». _Harry sourit face à la discrète mimique du blond à l'entente de son nom._

* * *

« Je pourrai te retourner la même, Potter. » _Malfoy insiste sur son nom ce qui agace légèrement le brun,_ « Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec Granger et Weasley ? »

 _Malfoy s'approche d'Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux._

« J'avais besoin de calme, et d'être seul. » _Le blond regarde Potter interdit, ne sachant pas s'il doit partir ou au contraire, forcer pour imposer sa compagnie._

Je suis un Malfoy, je ne m'impose pas on me réclame. _Malfoy s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque la main de Potter s'est posée sur son épaule._

« Tu peux rester. Ta compagnie ne me dérange pas. » _Dos à Potter, Malfoy sourit, Harry Potter veut de sa compagnie alors qu'il fuit celle des autres._

Potter, tu dois vraiment être au plus bas pour m'apprécier.

 _Il habille à nouveau son visage de son masque habituel avant de se retourner vers l'autre garçon,_ « Très bien Potter, je vais te faire l'honneur de ma présence. »

* * *

 _Harry sourit au blond avant de s'adosser contre le mur du couloir. Malfoy fait de même, face au brun, les deux se regardent, cherchant la faille chez l'autre._ _Des bruits de pas raisonnent dans le couloir, deux silhouettes approchent. Hermione et Ron. Voyant Harry en compagnie du blond, ceux-ci pressent le pas._

« Malfoy lâche Harry. » _Ron s'est approché du blond, l'air menaçant. Harry soupire, Ron l'énerve. Le blond ne bronche pas, il regarde Ron de haut, comme à son habitude._

Peut être qu'un jour Malfoy supportera Ron ?

« Ron lâche Draco, nous parlions tranquillement avant que tu n'arrives. » _Ron se tourne vers son meilleur ami sous le regard triomphant du blond. Le roux balbutie quelque chose avant de secouer la tête et de s'éloigner avec sa petite amie. Harry se mord la lèvre, le prénom du blond lui a échappé._

C'est étrange de le prononcer, c'est comme dire quelque chose si longtemps interdit.

 _Harry sourit. Il l'aime bien le prénom du blond, il sonne bien, il est mélodique. Draco Malfoy, c'est mélodique en effet._

* * *

« T'es bizarre comme type Potter. » _Malfoy regarde Potter alors qu'il hausse les épaules._ « Pourquoi tu repousses tes amis ? »

 _Sujet sensible. Harry enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules._

« Eh Potter, je te force pas à parler. » _Le blond guette, attendant une réaction de la part du brun. Il ne fait rien, il ne dit rien. Malfoy a fait une bourde, il s'en rend compte maintenant. La prochaine fois, il tournera sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler._

Potter réagit bordel. _Malfoy sert les dents alors que le professeur arrive et ouvre la salle de cours. Les quelques élèves présents s'y engouffrent, mais pas lui, il attend Potter, il ne veut pas le laisser seul dans cette position de mutisme. Il s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule avant de le secouer légèrement._

 _Harry sursaute avant de murmurer_ « Excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » _puis il se tourne vers la salle de cours ouverte,_ « On y va ? ».

Il se moque de moi la non ? Oui il se moque de moi. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

* * *

 _Harry rentre dans la salle de cours, bientôt suivit par le blond. Les deux se mettent dans « leur » rangée. Une ou aucun Gryffondor ne s'assoit, l'autre ou aucun Serpentard ne s'y met. Le nouveau professeur de potion se présente face à la classe, Ringhaan. C'est celui qui a aidé Potter la veille._

 _Il parle, il n'arrête pas de parler, il paraît plus à l'aise qu'hier, en même temps, il est dans son domaine maintenant. Peut être que ce sera un bon professeur, mais il n'égalera jamais celui qui détenait le poste auparavant, Harry le sait. Hermione et Ron s'assoient devant lui, il se retourne de temps en temps pour lui parler et Harry leur répond brièvement, il n'a pas envie de parler, il trouve la discussion tellement inutile maintenant. Mais il se force, il ne veut pas perdre ses amis, car s'il ne les avait plus, plus rien ne le retiendrai ici._

* * *

 _Malefoy regarde Potter et ses amis. Le brun a un beau profil, un très beau profil même. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant, trop occupé à le détester._

 _Peut être que si Potter n'avait pas refusé son amitié ils seraient devenus de bons amis ? Et peut être que le brun aurait rejoint ses serpents ?_

De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Puis, il n'est jamais trop tard.

 _Malfoy sourit et enfonce sa tête dans ses bras se préparant pour une petite sieste._


	3. Chapter 3

_Malfoy a changé, Harry s'en est rendu compte dès le premier regard mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement. Au début, celui ci lui a fait peur, il a eut peur que le blond joue avec lui mais non. Il le regarde, paisiblement endormie sur son bureau, son visage n'est pas aussi dure qu'en temps normal non, il paraît détendu._

 _Dans son sommeil Draco sourit, faisant sourire Harry. Le blond a une bonne palette d'émotion contrairement à ce qu'il laisse sous entendre depuis 7 ans._

« Potter, Malfoy, mon cours ne vous intéresse pas ?» _Il se ressaisit en faisant un bond, tout le monde le regarde, pour ne pas changer. Harry enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules et fait mine de se reconcentrer sur son parchemin. Malfoy le regarde, il le sent._

* * *

« Que faisait Potter pour se faire rappeler par le prof ? » Malfoy _interroge son camarade de derrière, c'est une fouine, une vraie de vraie, pas comme lui évidemment, donc si quelqu'un doit savoir quelque chose, c'est bien lui._

« Potter ? Je sais pas vraiment, il regardait par la depuis un bout de temps lorsque le prof l'a rappeler à l'ordre. » _Malfoy sourit, alors comme ça le brun regardait par la, ou plutôt, comme ça le brun le regardait dormir. C'est bon à savoir. Ce sera sûrement plus facile d'aider le brun que ce qu'il s'était imaginer._

Saint Potter, tu te dévergondes, te faire rappeler à l'ordre dès le premier jourdès la première heure de cours. _Malfoy sourit, finalement le cours avec les Gryffondors ne se passe pas si mal que ça. La sieste quoique courte fut bonne, ils ne sont pas trop bruyant, c'est le premier jour après tout._

* * *

 _Harry s'ennuie. Il aime bien la métamorphose ce n'est pas le problème, mais il n'aime pas l'explication du programme, il l'a déjà entendu de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme s'il retapait son année non, enfin si, c'est ce qu'il se passe. Le brun s'étire en soupirant, faite que Mcgo se dépêche pour qu'on puisse passer à la pratique._

« Harry fait semblant d'écouter au moins. » _Hermione fronce les sourcils en le regardant avant de retourner son attention au professeur._

 _Harry ne sachant pas quoi faire ouvre son manuel et commence à le feuilleter, il a eut la chance de tomber sur celui qu'il avait l'année dernière, tout comme celui de potion, il y a retrouvé des notes prises en cours et tout un tas d'autres trucs qui pourrait lui être fort utile durant son année. Il regarde de l'autre côté de la classe, les serpentards. Ils auront cours avec eux à presque tous les cours durant toute l'année. Idée de la nouvelle directrice pour « ressouder les rangs ». Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette nouvelle, doit-il en être énervé ? A part le blond, Potter n'a jamais eut de réel ennemi la-bas. A bien y réfléchir, il s'en moque, tant que cela ne bouleverse pas son petit monde, il s'en moque royalement._

* * *

 _Mcgo et ses grandes idées, Malfoy regarde la prof. Avoir cours avec les Gryffondors presque toute la journée. Quelle drôle d'idée, il la boufferait presque parfois. Mais la peau doit être tellement dure qu'il s'y casserait une dent, pire, vu le peu de graisse qu'il y a sur la chose, il croquerait directement dans un os !_

Quel goût peut elle donc bien avoir ?

 _Il l'observe plus attentivement, une chèvre, elle lui fait penser à une chèvre. A t-elle donc le goût de fromage. Malfoy se gifle mentalement, il part trop loin lorsqu'il s'ennuie. Il passe ses longs doigts blanc dans ses cheveux soyeux les remettant en place avant de venir masser ses tempes avec ses indexes._

« Revenons à notre histoire de binômes. Je disais donc, vous êtes en septième année et le programme a quelque peu changé. Cette année, vous allez pratiquer, mais sur des humains. » _Des chuchotements se font entendre des deux côtés de la classe avant de former un brouhaha monstre._ « Silence ! » _Draco laisse passer un rictus d'amusement sur son visage, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils vont pratiquer de la magie sur humain, la guerre leur a permis de le faire après tout._ « Vous allez donc vous mettre par deux, je précise au cas où l'un d'entre vous ne sache pas ce que cela veut dire, un gryffondor avec un serpentard. Je vous écoute quant à vos binômes. »

« Je me mets avec Potter. »

* * *

 _A l'entente de son nom, Harry a redressé la tête, se tournant vers la tête blonde ayant prit la parole._

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore celui-la ?

 _Hermione s'est levée, faisant claquer ses deux mains sur son bureau._ « Madame ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » _Le brun a regardé la jeune fille, se demandant dans quoi il avait été attiré une fois de plus._

« Miss Granger, contrairement à vous, je pense que c'est une idée qui pourrait avoir des effets positifs sur l'un comme sur l'autre.» _Mcgo adresse un léger sourire à Potter avant de faire de même à Malfoy._ « Et puis, c'est à monsieur Potter de décider s'il veut ou non être en binôme avec monsieur Malfoy. »

 _Chaque personne présente dans la pièce s'est tournée vers le brun. Celui-ci, oppressé par tant de regards à commencer à paniquer._

* * *

« Potter, t'as juste à dire oui et tout sera fini. »

 _Malfoy s'est levé pour pouvoir mieux voir le brun. Pour mieux le voir paniquer et blêmir à vue d'œil._

Il panique et Mcgo ne fait rien pour l'aider.

 _Malfoy peste, il va devoir abandonner son binôme pour que le brun se décrispe._ « C'est bon je me mettrai avec quelqu'un d'autre s'il... » _Potter s'est à son tour levé et a coupé la parole au blondinet._

« Je me mettrai avec Malfoy. » _, puis, Potter et Malfoy se sont rassit sous le regard bienveillant de la vieille chèvre. Cette pensée fit glousser le blond. Il ne regardera plus jamais la vieille de la même façon, il en est sur. Cela mouvementera un peu plus des journées qui promettent d'être ennuyante pour lui, en septième année pour la seconde fois. N'ayant plus d'affinité particulière avec les gens de sa maison, Malfoy n'écouta pas les autres binômes se former, certains de force, d'autre formés avec un peu de bonne volonté._

* * *

 _Potter était en train de quitter rapidement le cours lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sera les dents pour ne pas sortir sa baguette sous le coup de la surprise._

« Malfoy ? » _Le brun regarda le blond de la tête au pied._ « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

 _Le blond entraîna le brun a travers Poudlard avant de le conduire au cachot._

Malfoy m'emmène chez les Serpents. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore.

« Malfoy dit moi ce que tu fous ou je ne mets plus un pied devant l'autre. » _Le brun se planta fermement dans le sol et croisa les bras, défiant du regard le blond qui grogna._

« Potter fait pas l'enfant et avance. » _Harry haussa un sourcil et adressa un sourire en coin au blond qui soupira de désespoir en remettant ses cheveux en place._ « On va dans ma chambre. C'est bon ça te va tu es décidé à faire les quelques mètres restant ? » _Harry fit un grand sourire triomphant au blond avant de se laisser guider sur les quelques mètres restant._


	4. Chapter 4

Draco rigola doucement devant le visage que tira le brun en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, au début, le brun parut hésitant. « Pourquoi sommes-nous ici Malfoy ? ». Malfoy enleva sa chemise avant de passer un simple tee shirt noir puis il se tourna vers le brun maintenant assit sur son lit. « J'ai pensé que tu préférerais être seul ici plutôt qu'entouré dans le parc ou à la bibliothèque. » Harry évita soigneusement le regard du blond tandis qu'il chuchotait un discret merci. Malfoy se glissa à côté du brun et s'allongea en travers de son lit, passant ses bras fins derrière sa tête blonde. Il sentit le regard du brun se poser sur lui, mais il ne dit rien, il se laissa détailler. Le regard du brun se posa sur son visage, il tourna la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, comme durant la matinée.

Il est là, assit sur le lit du blond, perdu dans ses deux orbes gris. Il est perdu dans son regard, son regard d'habitude si fermé lui est ouvert, et il en profite, il cherche les blessures du blond, elles si longtemps cachées. Potter s'est approché du blond, lentement et a posé une main non loin de lui, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a besoin de réduire l'espace, alors il se rapproche, encore et encore jusqu'à frôler le blond, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de celui-ci à travers leurs couches de vêtements.

Malfoy ne bouge pas, il ne cherche pas à bouger, il est là, perdu dans le regard si pur du brun, dans son regard plein de douleur. Il l'a lentement regardé s'approcher de lui jusqu'à le frôler, mais il ne l'a pas touché, il s'est arrêté là. Harry s'est couché à côté de lui, le visage tourné vers le plafond. Malfoy ne l'a pas pour autant lâcher du regard, il a tourné la tête et a continué à l'observer sans chercher à être discret.

« Malfoy tu me mattes là. » Harry a ri en disant ça. Malfoy s'est appuyé sur un bras et a regardé Harry avec un sourire en coin. « Tu peux parler Potter. Moi je le fais ouvertement, mais toi tu attends que je sois endormi. » Potter a piqué un far puis s'est ressaisit, défiant son vis à vis du regard. « Comment peux-tu affirmer ça alors que tu dormais comme tu le dis si bien. » Malfoy a passé une main dans ses cheveux puis il a raccordé son attention au brun. « Une source sure me l'a dit Potter. » Harry détaille le torse du blond, sa position et son haut moulant lui laisse apercevoir une musculature fine. « C'est toi qui me matte la Potter. » La réplique du blond fait naître un sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Harry regarde Malfoy, Malfoy regarde Harry. Harry sourit et ferme les yeux. Ron et Hermione doivent se demander où je suis passé, il fronce les sourcils légèrement irrité, ils me tueront s'ils savent ou je suis actuellement.

A quoi pense-t-il donc. Malfoy regarde les sourcils froncés du garçon avant d'y passer un doigt pour les faire se déplisser. Le cœur du blond loupa un battement lorsque sa peau si fraîche toucha celle du brun si chaude. Il frissonna. Le brun quant à lui ouvrit les yeux en sentant ce contact sur sa peau, il se redressa et s'étira, faisant craquer son dos tendus. Sous l'influence d'une pulsion, le blond prit le brun dans ses bras. Il l'attira et le sera contre lui sans dire un mot, humant l'odeur boisée du jeune homme. Le garçon ne broncha pas, il rendit même l'étreinte en passant ses bras autour du dos de Malfoy. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant un bon moment. Malfoy dans les bras d'Harry se sentit vivant. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien respiré que dans ses bras. Pour une fois, il allait bien, réellement bien. Peut-être qu'au final, j'ai autant besoin d'aide que lui.

Harry se laisse aller, complètement dans les bras du blond. Ils sont juste là, assis sur son lit, enlacé. Il a eu peur lorsque le blond l'a attiré contre lui, puis il s'est calmé, et maintenant il ne veut plus bouger, il veut rester là, contre ce corps frais, contre cet être si fort mais si fragile à la fois. La respiration du blond dans son cou l'apaise ; qui aurait pu croire que les deux meilleurs ennemis vivraient un jour un moment comme celui-ci. Pas Harry. Et sûrement pas Malfoy. « Il faudra faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de métamorphose. Je ne veux pas rester toute ma vie coincé sous la forme d'une chaise ou autre. » Malfoy parle mais ne bouge pas pour autant, il joue du piano sur le dos du brun, cela le fait sourire, il trouve ça agréable, cela lui fait du bien. « Je pense bien oui, nous pouvons y aller tout à l'heure, ou ce soir, ou séparément. Comme tu veux. » Harry s'est crispé en disant ça, l'idée que le blond ne veuille pas faire le travail de binôme ensemble le dérange légèrement. « Sauf si passer du temps avec moi te déplaît nous pouvons y aller tout à l'heure et ce soir. Plus on recherche vite, plus nous auront de temps pour pratiquer. » Les mains du blond ont arrêté de jouer du piano pour venir caresser du bout des doigts le dos qui s'offrait à lui. « Cela ne me déplaît pas. »

« Cela ne me déplaît pas. » Ce fut tout ce que le brun répondit mais ce fut largement suffisant pour Malfoy. Il allongea doucement le brun et s'installa près de lui. Les yeux exorbités du brun le firent sourire, il leva une main en direction de l'autre homme, celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais sembla s'apaiser lorsque la main remit une mèche de cheveux en place. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal Potter. » Malfoy soupire, déçu que le brun puisse encore penser ça de lui « Cette période est résolue. », le brun regarda Malfoy et lui sourit. Un sourire doux, un sourire pur. Un simple sourire qui réchauffe le cœur trop longtemps gelé du blond. « Je sais Malfoy, je sais. Sinon penses-tu que je serais la ? Dans ta chambre, dans ton lit, près de toi ? » Malfoy n'a rien répondu, il l'a juste attiré contre lui, collant ainsi le dos du brun contre son torse. Il laissa ses bras autour de lui et il ferma les yeux. La chaleur du brun s'immisça dans chaque pore de sa peau, Malfoy eut comme l'impression de fondre au contact du brun, son feu ardant contre sa glace éternelle.

Harry reste là, immobile alors qu'il lutte contre le sommeil. La présence du blond l'apaise. Il s'en endormirait presque ; il ferme les yeux et essais de sentir les battements de cœur du blond collé à lui, ils le bercent, ils en font exprès, Potter en est sûr. « Malfoy je m'endors, il vaudrait mieux que nous bougions. » Harry a murmuré cette phrase tandis que Malfoy souriait à cette entente. « Alors allons y. » A contre cœur, Harry s'est détaché du blond, il s'est relevé et a attendu que le blond ait remis sa chemise pour enfiler sa cape. Ils ont quitté la chambre de préfet de Malfoy puis les cachots, ils ont marché un peu dans les jardins puis ils se sont rendus à la bibliothèque. Là-bas, ils sont tombés sur Hermione, Ron et leurs camarades de binômes respectifs. « Harry ! On t'a cherché pendant presque une heure, ou étais tu ? » Le Harry de bonne humeur laissa rapidement place à un Harry blasé. « J'étais avec Draco, nous allons travailler maintenant si cela ne te dérange pas. » Hermione a lancé un regard noir à Harry, Ron préféra le lancer à Malfoy. « Cela ne nous dérange pas, Harry. » Le ton amer employé par Ron fit sourire tristement Harry, il contourna ses amis et se dirigea vers une table éloignée de celle de ses amis. Après avoir pris la documentation nécessaire, Harry s''installa face à Malfoy.

« Potter. » Malfoy regarde Harry, celui-ci redresse la tête et croise le regard du blond. « Malfoy ? » Le dit Malfoy sourit intérieurement en voyant le brun en face de lui se questionner, il l'imagine d'ici chercher ce qu'il a pu faire ou dire de mal. « Quand tu parles de moi à tes amis, tu emplois mon prénom, mais lorsque nous sommes seul tu m'appelles Malfoy. » Malfoy allonge un bras au travers de la table avant de se rasseoir correctement. Le brun le regarde, attendant une suite aux paroles du blond mais celui-ci ne dit rien, il reste là, toisant la moindre réaction du brun. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Mais t'appeler Malfoy face à eux, ce serait comme... Parler de ton ancien toi ? Ils ne sont pas capables de faire la différence, ils ne veulent pas. » Dis plutôt que tes amis ne haïront toutes leurs vies et qu'aucun de mes actes ne pourra changer ça. Je ne veux pas que cela change de toute façon, tu es le seul à pouvoir voir qui je suis réellement.


	5. Chapter 5

_Harry et Malfoy ont passé une heure a faire des recherches puis ils sont allés dans la grande salle pour manger, chacun à sa table, chacun avec ses camarades. Potter s'est assit face à Hermione et Ron. Celui-ci ne lui a pas adressé la parole sauf pour lui lancer des pics. Hermione elle, a préféré ne rien dire, Harry pense qu'elle s'en moque de qui il côtoie tant que cette personne ne lui fait pas de mal, mais il est clair qu'elle aurait sûrement préféré voir son meilleur ami côtoyé quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que Malfoy. De la ou il est Harry peut voir le dos et la chevelure blonde de l'être qui fût longtemps son ''meilleur ennemi''._

 _«_ Harry tu peux arrêter une seconde de le regarder non ? » _Ron soupire en hachant chaque mot. Harry s'excuse et détourne le regard. Il mange sans faim mais il le fait quand même, un peu tout du moins il a entraînement de Quidditch tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas souhaité arrêter, il aimait tellement ça, et c'est un lien avec son père et il souhaite ne jamais s'en défaire._

* * *

 _Malfoy mange avec grâce et distinction tandis que les premières années mangent bruyamment. Cela l'énerve, comment des personnes ayant rejoint cette maison peuvent ils manger ainsi ? Ils ont rejoint la maison la plus classieuse de tout poudlard après tout bordel. Un gamin mange avec ses doigts ses haricots, c'est trop pour lui._

« Vous vous croyez ou la ? Si vous avez l'intention de bouffer comme des porcs fallait aller dans une autre faction, vous êtes chez les serpentards ici, les serpentards, vous comprenez ? » _Malfoy s'est levé et a claqué ses mains sur les table, une mèche de ses cheveux est passée devant ses yeux alors qu'il criait après les gamins pour que ceux-ci l'entendent. Les gosses ont blêmit et se sont excusés plusieurs fois puis ils se sont enfuient de la salle sans demander leurs restes._

« Tu te sens puissant en terrorisant les gosses Malfoy ? » _Weasley d'après la voix, Malfoy allait répliquer lorsque quelqu'un lui coupa la parole._

« La ferme Ron. » _Malfoy sourit._

Potter. _Il se retourne et regarde les deux amis se défier du regard. Ron paraît furieux, Harry lui ne laisse rien transparaître, Potter devient comme celui qu'il était avant, il se met tout le monde à dos et ne laisse rien transparaître, il faudra qu'il ait une discussion avec le brun à propos de ça._

* * *

 _Harry ne sait pas s'il lit du dégoût, de la colère ou de la tristesse dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Il est troublé et peiné mais il ne le montre pas, il ne veut pas laisser raison au roux. C'est lui qui a cherché cette remarque, c'est lui qui médit sur le blond alors qu'il l'aide, alors qu'il est la pour lui. Il lance un dernier regard au rouquin puis il quitte la grande salle sans dire un mot. Harry parcourt les couloirs avant de se rendre à l'entraînement de Quidditch, l'équipe ayant trouvé un nouveau joueur, le terrain leur est réservé._

Peut être que le blond viendra regarder qui sait. Après tout il n'a pas cours.

 _Il s'envole, sur son ballet il oublie tout. Le monde, la guerre, ses amis, le monde extérieur. Il oublie tout, il est seul au monde, il aimerait voler toute sa vie, ne plus jamais poser pied à terre. Le vif devant ses yeux l'appelle, il fonce, frôle une toile puis le gazon, tout n'est que couleur, ses yeux ne cherchent pas le détail, ils se concentrent juste sur l'objet doré les narguant. Pour entraîner le nouveau, ils ont décidé de faire un match contre Serdaigle, alors Harry joue, réellement, il joue comme si c'était un véritable match, pas qu'un simple entraînement. Le serdaigle le suit, le colle. Harry grogne._

Peut être que.. _Potter monte en flèche, il monte, encore et encore, plus haut que les nuages, le Serdaigle le talonne toujours. Le vif plonge, suivit de peu par Harry. Le changement brusque d'altitude lui fait tourner la tête, il s'en moque. Le vif est a porté de main. Il la tend, presque, il y est presque mais le vif bifurque. Il pousse un râle de mécontentement._

* * *

 _D'où il est, Malfoy voit le match d'entraînement entre les deux équipe. Il reconnaît Potter grâce à ses couleurs et grâce à ses trajectoires quelques peu chaotiques, celles d'un attrapeur. Il l'imagine, sur son ballet, se démenant pour attraper le vif avant l'autre garçon. Il aimait être l'autre garçon. Cela lui plaisait de se battre avec Potter mais de façon ''légale''. Il va peut être repostuler, il sera prit, il le sait, mais il s'était lassé, alors peut être qu'il le sera toujours. Au moins, cela pourra combler les trous de son emplois du temps. Vu qu'ils retapent, ils ont des cours en moins. Ils peuvent assister avec ceux qui font leur septième année pour la première fois, mais il ne le ferra pas, sauf si un brun le convainc, alors peut être qu'à ce moment la il pourra repenser à cette éventualité. C'est décidé, Malfoy repostulera au poste d'attrapeur._

* * *

« Eh Potter ! C'était complètement cinglé ce que tu nous as fait sur le terrain. » _Le Gryffondor n'est pas méchant en disant ça, au contraire, il adresse un grand sourire à Potter._ « On va donner des cours de voltige au nouveau, je suis pas sur que tu en ai besoin mais si tu veux tu peux y assister. » _Potter a remercié le gentil Gryffondor mais s'est excusé de ne pouvoir participer. Il a besoin de repos. Le retour a la réalité fut bien trop brusque, sa tête le fait souffrir, et dans peu de temps, son corps entier sera devenu braise. Il s'empresse de rentrer dans sa chambre, dans le couloir, il bouscule plusieurs élève, mais il s'en moque, il doit se poser dans son lit avant de s'effondrer. Avec peine, il est parvenu à rejoindre sa chambre, il s'est laissé tombé à même le sol, de toute façon ses jambes n'auraient pas voulu faire le moindre effort supplémentaire._

« Potter ouvre la porte. » _Cette voix, c'est la sienne. Mais Harry ne peut pas, ses membres ne répondent pas, il est au sol, en positon fœtale, il ne pleure pas, pas pour le moment. Il tremble, il a froid mais il est couvert de sueur._ « Si tu ne dis rien je rentre Potter. » _Sa respiration devient de plus en plus pénible, de plus en plus dure. Un bruit provient de derrière lui, la porte. Malfoy est entré. Il sent ses mains se poser sur lui, il l'entend murmurer lorsque ses bras le soulèvent et le dépose sur son lit._

« Fr...Froid. » _Harry grelotte et claque des dents, il lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts._

* * *

 _Avec peine, Malfoy enveloppa Harry dans une couverture, il essaya de le calmer en lui parlant et en caressant ses cheveux, mais rien n'y fait. Potter s'agite de plus en plus, sa respiration se fait de plus en plus aléatoire jusqu'à se faire inexistante._

« Bordel Potter t'as pas intérêt à crever dans mes bras ! » _Malfoy redresse Harry et essaie de le caler contre lui, maintenant sa tête à l'aide d'une de ses mains._ « Eh Potter respire. » _Malfoy a peur, le brun ne respire plus, son corps est un poids mort. S'il ne sentait pas son cœur battre à un rythme effréné, Malfoy penserait que le brun n'est plus qu'un corps sans vie. Il le secoue, il lui parle, le plus calmement possible alors que des larmes perlent aux coins de ses orbes grises._ « Potter t'as pas le droit de me laisser.. » _La voix de Malfoy se casse alors que les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues pâle. Il secoue le brun, plus fort qu'avant, maintenant sa tête sur son épaule à l'aide d'une main._ « Me laisse pas Harry, j'ai besoin de toi.. » _Le brun se mit à tousser et a respirer bruyamment, les larmes de peur sur les joues du blond se transformèrent en larmes de joie, en larmes de soulagement. Le brun respire. Tout va bien. Il maintint son emprise sur le corps brûlant du brun, collant un peu plus le dos de celui ci contre son torse._ « Potter si tu cesses encore une fois de respirer c'est moi qui te tues. » _La respiration du brun se fit plus calme, il reprend peu à peu des couleurs et il finit par rouvrir les yeux._

« Tu m'as appelé Harry Malfoy. Tu m'as appelé Harry. » _En entendant ça, le blond pouffa et ébouriffa la tignasse brune._


	6. Chapter 6

_Harry ne bougea pas, il resta contre le torse du blond, la tête calée contre son épaule. Les mains du blond, posées de part et d'autre de son torse le rassurent. Ce corps frais et fin l'apaise. S'entend le sommeil le gagner, le brun s'allongea et se glissa sous sa couverture. Malfoy regarda le brun faire puis il rajusta sa chemise et se leva lorsqu'une main attrapa son bras._

« Pars pas Malfoy. » _Harry eut peur que le blond parte quand même, mais il sourit lorsqu'il s'allongea près de lui._

« Je ne pars pas, Potter. » _Il frissonne, le blond vient de l'attirer contre lui. Harry finit par fermer les yeux et il se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur du blond._

* * *

 _Malfoy ne sait pas quoi faire. Ils ont cours dans peu de temps mais le brun dort et il n'a pas le cœur à le réveiller. Il expliquera à la vieille chèvre ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle comprendra, il en est sur. Le brun dans ses bras n'a pas bougé, sa tête est calée contre son torse et les cheveux de celui-ci chatouillent le nez du blond lorsqu'il a le malheur de baisser légèrement la tête. Il aurait bien dormit, histoire de faire quelque chose, mais il n'en a pas envie, et de toute façon, il préfère veiller sur le brun, même s'il est sur que s'il recommence cela le réveillera. Harry dans ses bras remue ses bras glissent autour de Malfoy, ou plutôt sous la chemise de Malfoy._

« T'as de la chance de dormir Potter. » _Le ton menaçant prit par Malfoy contraste avec le doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Il porte une main dans les cheveux du brun et les caresses. Ils sont doux, ils sentent bon. Potter sent bon en fait. La rêverie est coupé lorsque les mains sur la peau nue du blond commencent à bouger. Il frissonne et ferme les yeux, c'est agréable la chaleur qu'il dégage, c'est agréable de se faire toucher par le brun. Le sommeil eut raison de lui, il s'endormit enlacé avec Potter et fut réveillé par le vieille chèvre._

« Monsieur Malfoy ? Que faites vous ici ? Et surtout pourquoi vous et monsieur Potter n'êtes pas en cours ? » _Malfoy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et vérifia que Potter dormait toujours, puis il s'adressa à Mcgo._

« Potter a fait une crise et il s'est endormit après, il m'a demandé de resté et je l'ai fais. » _Il imagina les rouages du cerveau du professeur entrain de chercher la vérité dans les paroles du blond._

« Pourquoi vous ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir vu proche vous et monsieur Potter. » _Délicatement, Malfoy s'est redressé, essayant de ne pas réveiller la masse endormie près de lui._

« Vous ne savez pas tout madame. La guerre nous a changé. » _La vieille regarda Potter puis Malfoy. Et elle sortie de la pièce._

* * *

 _Le bruit de la porte réveilla Potter, il ouvrit les yeux lentement et remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il fut heureux de voir que le blond était toujours présent mais il fut troublé de voir sa chemise à moitié ouverte._

« Potter, Mcgo est passée. » _Potter haussa un sourcil puis murmura qu'il s'en moquait. Malfoy se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre._ « Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas. » _Une boule se forma dans le ventre d'Harry. Le blond allait il lui dire qu'il le laissait seul à son tour ? Cette idée le bouleversa plus qu'il ne voulut se l'avouer. Harry ne répondit pas, il ne savait que dire. Le blond devant cette absence de réponse soupira et reboutonna correctement sa chemise blanche puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Harry ne vit pas le blond durant le repas du soir, il ne le vit pas le lendemain non plus. Malfoy n'est pas venu en cours, Malfoy n'est pas venu manger. Dans un élan de doute il se rendit à l'infirmerie mais n'y trouva pas le blond. Il alla dans les cachots, devant la chambre du blond, il toqua à la porte, il l'appela, mais Malfoy ne répondit jamais. Les semaines passèrent, toutes plus dure les unes que les autres. Cela fut dure pour Harry, le blond ne réapparut pas, il ne vint pas trouver Harry dans sa chambre lorsque celui-ci l'appela. Harry perdit peu à peu l'appétit, et le sommeil. Il fit plusieurs séjours à l'infirmerie avant que Mcgo ne viennent le trouver._

« Monsieur Potter, on vous attends dans mon bureau, j'aimerai que vous veniez. » _Tel un funambule, Harry suivit la vieille femme. Il ne vit pas la présence dans le bureau avant que la personne ne se fasse remarquer._

« Je suis désolé madame mais je l'emmène avec moi. » _La vieille dame n'eut pas le temps de respirer que les deux garçons étaient déjà partis, passant par la cheminette._

* * *

 _Malfoy serra fort le corps du brun en lançant la poudre de cheminette. Il ne le lâcha pas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il le serra encore plus fort et enfoui son nez dans le cou du brun, il a maigrit, il le sent a travers les vêtements du brun._

« Pourquoi Potter. Pourquoi. » _La voix du blond se brisa, les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il sentit le brun se raidir et essayer de s'extirper de son étreinte mais il n'y parvint pas. Malfoy le tenait bien trop fort pour ça._

« Pourquoi quoi ? » _La voix du brun se fait cassante, méchante._ « C'est toi qui est partit Malfoy. Pas moi. » _Sur le coup de la surprise, Malfoy lâcha le brun, celui-ci fit un pas en avant et regarda tout autour de lui. Ils sont dans la chambre de Malfoy au manoir. Ce moment d'inattention permit au blond d'attraper le brun et de le plaquer contre un mur._

« Tu te fou de moi la Potter. » _Malfoy se fait menaçant. Son cœur bat rapidement alors qu'il tient Harry par les pans de sa_ _cape._

* * *

« Tu es partis Malfoy ! Tu es partis alors que j'avais confiance en toi, alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! » _Le brun hurle sa colère au visage du blond, le sang pulse à ses tempes, son corps entier tremble._

« Mais arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je t'ai écris une bonne dizaine de lettres, tu ne m'as jamais répondu ! » _Malfoy resserre sa prise sur le brun, le pressant un peu plus contre le mur. La bouche de Potter s'ouvre, ses yeux se baignent de larmes. Malfoy ne comprend pas, comment a t-il pu passer d'un sentiment à l'autre en si peu de temps._

« Je ne récupère pas mon courrier, Ron le fait à ma place.. » _Sa phrase finit dans un murmure alors que Malfoy lâche peu à peu son emprise sur la cape._ _Il n'en revient pas, il n'aurait jamais cru ça du roux même s'il sait qu'il ne le porte pas dans son cœur._


	7. Chapter 7

_Harry n'en revient pas. Son meilleur ami l'a laissé dans ça, alors qu'il avait besoin du blond. Ses jambes flanches, il ne tient pas debout, Malfoy le rattrape avant que le corps du brun ne touche le sol. Il sent les bras du blond le soutenir, il les sent le soulever et le poser sur quelque chose de confortable, un lit. Harry s'est sentit tiré en arrière, sa tête s'est retrouvée calée contre le cou du blond, il n'avait pas sentit la douleur dans ses poumons, ni le manque d'air._

 _Les doigts du blond glissent dans l'épaisse chevelure d'Harry, il le câline et le sert contre lui. Malfoy parle, à voix basse. Harry ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, mais sa voix douce le calme, l'apaise._

« Tu étais ou.. » _La voix d'Harry n'est qu'un murmure._

« Ma mère est tombée malade après la guerre. » _Malfoy reprend son souffle, ses doigts dans la chevelure de Potter arrêtent leurs mouvement,_ « Après que je sois sortit de ta chambre, on m'a dit que ça s'était empiré, ils ne lui donnaient que quelques semaines à vivre. » _Harry sent les larmes du blond couler contre son cou._

« J'ai décidé de quitter Poudlard pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle. »

« Et maintenant ? Comment va t-elle ? » _La question a été posé du bout des lèvres, Harry a peur de découvrir que cette femme est morte._

* * *

 _La gorge de Malfoy se sert,_ « Elle n'est plus en danger de mort, elle est juste, diminuée. » _Malfoy ne veut plus en parler, il ne veut pas parler de sa mère._

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui. Pourquoi être revenu seulement aujourd'hui. » _Malfoy relâche son étreinte, permettant à Harry de se retourner et de regarder le blond._

« Ne réponds pas, c'est bon. Tu es la maintenant. » _Malfoy lève une main et la glisse sur une des épaules au brun, il sent ses os à travers le tissus, encore plus qu'il y a un mois. Lentement, il déboutonne la chemise du garçon, Harry ne dit rien, il laisse le blond faire, suivant chacun de ses mouvements du regard. Voyant que le brun n'oppose aucune résistance Malfoy enlève la cape puis la chemise d'Harry. Il laisse glisser son regard sur la peau nue du garçon, il regarde les os saillants et les bleues sur ses cotes. Du bout des doigts, Malfoy touche le corps amaigrit du brun, Harry frissonne, Malfoy sourit. Il pousse doucement le brun pour le faire s'allonger, du bout de l'index, Malfoy trace l'emplacement du discret V du brun, il a perdu du poids mais il reste néanmoins légèrement musclé. Malfoy n'en a pas assez, il a besoin de le toucher plus que ça, encore plus que ça._

* * *

 _Cela ne suffit pas à Harry, il a besoin de plus que ça, le blond ne fait que l'effleurer, mais il veut plus, il lui a tellement manqué. Ses bras passent autour du blond, il le rapproche de lui, il le sert contre lui à l'en étouffer. Malfoy ne se plaint pas, il ne dit rien même s'il se doute qu'il doit lui faire mal, mais ils ont tellement souffert de l'absence de l'autre que cette douleur la est minime. Elle est même appréciable. Harry respire à nouveau, tant que Malfoy est la, tout ira bien._

« Draco. » _Avec peine, Harry a prononcé son nom, le nom qui l'a rendu dingue. Le nom qu'il maudissait il y a encore quelques heures._ « Je dois retourner à Poudlard. »

 _Harry ne chercha pas a retenir le blond lorsque celui-ci se releva, il essaya de croiser son regard mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Il lui tourna le dos._

« Pourquoi. C'est ton dernier jour de cours avant les vacances, Mcgo est au courant. » _Harry reconnaît cette voix, c'est celle de l'ancien Malfoy, celle que tout le monde connaît, mais pas celle avec laquelle il lui parle._

« J'avais Quidditch. J'ai enlevé quelque chose qui m'est cher avant d'y aller. J'ai besoin d'aller le rechercher. Je reviens après, je te le promet. »

* * *

 _Avant qu'Harry ne s'en aille, il lui dit comment faire pour y aller et pour revenir. Lorsque le brun fut partit, Malfoy quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour aller trouver sa mère, assise dans un fauteuil roulant les yeux perdus dans le vide._

« Bonjour mère. » _Il glisse une main sur sa joue, elle le regarde mais ne dis rien._ « Je suis allé chercher Harry ce matin. » _Le regard de la mère se durcit mais elle ne dit rien, Malfoy s'agenouille à côté d'elle et pose une main sur son genoux,_ « Nous nous sommes expliqués. Tout va mieux, je tout ira mieux. » _il lui sourit puis la conduit à table. Il referme ses doigts sur une tasse de thé, et il la voit la porter lentement à ses lèvres. Chacun de ses gestes est exécuté avec une extrême lenteur, mais au moins, cette main, ce bras, sont encore capable de bouger, peu, mais ils le font. Malfoy est resté un peu avec sa mère, il l'a nourrit et l'a reconduite à la fenêtre, un livre enchanté à porté de doigt si jamais l'envie de lire la prenait. Les medicomages pensent qu'elle ne comprend plus ce qu'on lui dit, et qu'elle est dans l'incapacité de lire ou autre, mais Malfoy n'est pas d'accord, il pense qu'elle comprend. Il le voit dans ses yeux quand il lui parle. Du bruit ce fait entendre d'en haut, Malfoy s'excuse auprès de sa mère et il monte quatre à quatre les marches le séparant de sa chambre. Le brun se trouve au milieu de la pièce, il a mal boutonné sa chemise, cela fait rire doucement Malfoy. Comme un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie, Malfoy s'approche de Potter. Le brun lui sourit et se laisse attraper. Malfoy enlève à nouveau sa chemise faisant glousser le brun._

* * *

« Je vais finir par croire que tu n'aimes pas cette chemise. » _Le brun lui adresse un doux sourire. Malfoy allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit le pendentif au cou du brun, son pendentif._ « C'est un cadeau. J'ai de légers doute quant à la personne me l'ayant apporté, mais je dois me tromper, nous n'avions pas une très bonne relation par le passé. » _Malfoy secoue la tête à cette remarque, c'est plus qu'évident que leur relation ne pouvait pas être considérée de bonne avant. Mais qu'en est-il de maintenant ? Comment qualifier leur relation. Il se le demande._

« Et qu'en est-il de votre relation actuellement ? » _Un sourire malicieux naît sur les lèvres du brun. Ses mains glissent sur le torse de Malfoy avant de déboutonner sa chemise, le blond la laisse tomber négligemment au sol._

« Je ne sais pas. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Ce chapitre marque la fin de l'alchimie des corps. Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir suivis cette fiction ! Merci à toute vos reviews, vous êtres en droit de lire le dernier chapitre après plusieurs semaines d'attente !**

* * *

 _Malfoy sourit. Il conduit le blond à son lit et l'y fait s'asseoir Le blond amusé se laisse faire et son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Potter s'assoie sur ses genoux. Malfoy n'en pouvant plus attrapa le brun par la nuque et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Le brun resta interdit un moment puis ses yeux s'embrasèrent, Malfoy sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent un manque intense se fit ressentir chez les deux garçons, ce fut au tour d'Harry de sceller leurs lèvres, le baiser fut plus bestiale, plus passionné. Dans un signe d'appartenance, Malfoy mordit la lèvre du brun, un léger filet carmin s'en échappa mais cela ne sembla pas troubler le propriétaire de la dite lèvre. Il écrasa a nouveau ses lèvres contre celles rougies et gonflées du blond, de la tendresse arriva dans le baiser, les mains de Malfoy d'abord posées sur le lit parcoururent le corps brûlant du brun ses épaules, son dos, son torse, chaque parcelle nue fut parcourue de mille et une caresse. Le brun allongea Malfoy et dans un mouvement de baguette, il les déshabilla. Le blond ne voulant être dominé passa au dessus et embrassa les lèvres meurtrie d'Harry, il gémit sans retenu lorsque la tête blonde embrassa, mordilla et suçota ses boutons de chaires._

« Potter je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable. » _Malfoy se redresse et regarde l'autre homme._ « Tant que tu seras aussi faible physiquement nous ne ferrons rien. »

 _Potter grogne de mécontentement avant d'attirer le blond à lui pour l'embrasser._

« Je vais bien Malfoy. » _le blond se dégage des bras du brun avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, ses doigts effleurent le torse du garçon avant de venir caresser ses lèvres._

 _Les deux semaines de vacances passèrent vite, à contre cœur, Potter retourna à Poudlard ou il eut ses ASPIC haut la main. Suite à ça, il aménagea dans la demeure du blond avec sa mère. Celle-ci commença peu à peu à se remettre, il lui arrive maintenant de pouvoir parler, mais de façon brève. Monsieur Malfoy lui mourut à Azkaban, le blond en fut plus touché que ce qu'il ne voulut le montrer. Potter l'aida à surmonter cette épreuve puis ils partirent quelques temps, seuls, sans donner de nouvelle à personne sauf à la mère du blond._

* * *

 __« Malfoy j'ai envie de toi. » _Le brun s'approche tel un félin de son amant et l'assoie dans un fauteuil, il se glisse sur ses genoux._

« Potter. » _Le blond adresse un sourire à Potter et pose ses mains sur ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Les deux continuent de s'appeler par leurs noms de familles, ils aiment ça. Ils se sont toujours appelés ainsi et ils ne veulent pas changer._

* * *

 _Malfoy sourit à son amant, il l'aime. De tout son cœur._

 _Lorsque les mains du brun s'attaque à son pantalon et plus particulièrement à son boxer Malfoy se cambre. Ses bras enlacent le brun et il l'attire à lui, il le sert contre son torse avant d'enfouir son visage contre la peau douce de l'autre garçon. Il n'a pas envie de sexe, il veut juste un moment tendre, il veut juste sentir son petit ami contre lui. Harry le voit et ne cherche pas à aller plus loin, il sait que par moment, son amant n'a pas le cœur au sexe. Alors il l'enlace et la cajole. Comme à Poudlard, ils s'allongent l'un contre l'autre et restent la, sans rien dire, sans rien faire de particulier à part de légère caresses ou de simple baisers._

 _Malfoy ferme les yeux, son petit ami vient de poser sa main sur son ventre, du bout des doigts il le caresse, Malfoy soupire. Les doigts remontent sur son torse et viennent effleurer son cou, puis ses lèvres avant de venir se perdre dans ses cheveux._

* * *

 _Harry regarde le blond, son blond. Délicatement, il vient déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, un baiser chaste. Rien de plus. Il sait que son petit ami ne coopérera pas s'il va plus loin. Harry finit par s'allonger près de l'autre homme, il ferme les yeux et sourit lorsque des doigts familiers se glissent entre les siens, avec son pouce, il caresse la main douce entourant la sienne. Son petit ami à ses côté soupire, il ne tardera pas à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il soupire ainsi, c'est qu'il est suffisamment détendu, et dans ces cas-la, il ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Les affaires familiale l'occupent beaucoup, et en plus de ça, il s'occupe lui même de sa mère. Il ne fait pas suffisamment confiance aux autres personnes pour qu'elles puisse l'approcher. Cela fait sourire Potter, il est heureux d'avoir réussit à toucher le cœur du blond, mais il aimerait qu'il puisse s'ouvrir plus que ça au monde extérieure. Il aimerait que le blond se sociabilise, qu'il vive pleinement sa vie de jeune adulte, qu'il soit heureux. Malfoy lui dit tout le temps qu'il est heureux avec lui, mais il ne l'est pas pleinement, il ne le serra jamais pleinement s'il reste seul._

« Potter je t'entends réfléchir d'ici. »

 _Trop perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne s'est pas rendu compte que le blond l'observait. Les deux orbes grises glissent sur le visage soucieux du brun avant de venir s'accrocher à ses émeraudes._

« Je veux que tu sois heureux Malfoy. » _Le blond soupire en secouant la tête. Sa deuxième main vient se poser sur la joue du brun avant de se saisir de sa nuque. Sans faire de mouvement brusque, il colle son front à celui du garçon avant de caresser sa joue avec son pouce._

« Je suis heureux Potter. » _Les lèvres du dit Potter viennent s'écraser sur les celles de Malfoy. Malfoy sait que le brun est heureux quand il dit ça, il aime voir cette étincelle dans son regard, elle y est que dans de rares occasions._ « Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre pour être heureux. Je t'ai ainsi que mère. » _Malfoy regarde tendrement Potter en lui souriant._ « Vous êtes les deux personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux, vous êtes les seuls dont j'ai besoins. Je suis amoureux de toi Potter, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. » _Délicatement, il essuie une larme perlant au coin de l'œil émeraude. Malfoy n'a jamais dit une chose comme ça, il dit régulièrement au brun qu'il l'aime, mais jamais de cette façon._

« Je t'aime Malfoy, je t'aime tellement si tu savais. » _Potter passe ses bras autour du torse du blond et le sert contre lui. Ils s'aiment, c'est indéniable, et rien ne pourra jamais les séparer, ni le temps, ni les gens._


End file.
